Dark Tournament
by Notlad Rellim
Summary: This is a story during the last match of the Dark Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: Kurama Vs Karasu

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Dark Tournament

Written By:

Dalton Miller

Yusuke had just woke up when he heard the announcer of the Dark Tournament say "Now it's time for the next match….. Team Urameshi Vs. Team Toguro!!" The crowd of demons went wild. This is what they had been waiting for. They had been waiting for the blood shed and the gore. Oh how this was going to be a great match. Then the announcer said " First Match: Kurama Vs. Karasu!!" . "Me already?" Said Kurama as he walked up to the tournament arena. Karasu then walked up to the aren with his eyes glaring at Kurama. Looking at Karasu was very intimidating to Kurama. Karasu stood at about 6'6 and he wore this terribly evil looking mask over his mouth. " I do not wish to kill you" said Kurama as he clenched his fists tight. "Do what makes you comfortable" Said Karasu as he prepared to fight. " FIGHT!!" The announcer yelled. Karasu then ran over to Kurama and threw a huge punch directly at Kurama's face. Kurama quickly dodged it. Kurama took up a huge knee to Karasu's face. The knee connected with the end o Karasu's nose. Blood began to come out of his nose. Karasu then reached ito his pocket and pulled out a bomb. He threw at Kurama. Kurama then preceded to catch it and return it back to Karasu. Karasu dodged the bomb, and then ran up to Kurama with a roundhouse kick. The kick landed in the Solar Plexus of Kurama's abdomen. Kurama let out a shrill cry of agonizing pain. Then he returned the favor to Karasu. Kurama threw a large jumping kick at Karasu's head. The feet of Kurama's legs felt Karasu's head crack underneath them.

Karasu fell down to the ground. He was hurt. Kurama sensed that he was in great pain and went up to Karasu and lifted his leg up and threw it down on Karasu's mask covered mouth. Blood sprayed everywhere. The demon audience laughed heavily at the sight of blood. Team Urameshi was cheering Kurama on as he threw many more punches down upon Karasu's face. With every punch that Kurama landed Karasu began to bleed. There was so much blood on the arena that the announcer was hopping over the many puddles. The demons were now becoming quite restless as the fight continued on for many hours. At the fourth hour both combatants were completely drained of all energy that they once had. Karasu smirked at Kurama and the two began to fight once more. They were throwing out every move that they had. Then kurama planted the seed of death into his opponent. Screams of misery began to come out of the mouth of Karasu. Kurama knew he had won this fight. The plant that Kurama had planted in the stomach of Karasu began to grow inside of his organs. With every inch that the plant grew Karasu would scream. The Dark Tournament had turned into a complete and utter blood bath. The announcer noticed that the fight was over, then she announced the winner. "Kurama WINS!! One point to Team Urameshi!" Team Urameshi threw each other high fives and jumped in glory. It had been a long but great match. Kurama and Karasu had fought their hearts out.

After the blood on the arena was cleaned up the announcer exclaimed " The next match will be Bui Vs. Hiei!!" the crowd went wild. Bui stood at about 7'2 and weighed somwthing around 300 pounds of pure muscle. Bui wore a complete suit of body armor and he carried a six feet tall axe with a blade of a width of 75 inches. He was intimidating to Hiei. Hiei stood at about 5'10 and weighed 140 pounds. He would put up a good fight to Bui no matter how big the size difference was. Bui approached the arena and Hiei followed him. Once they were both prepared to fight the announcer said " Let the Battle begin!!" . Bui charged at Hiei with his huge halberd in his hands. He swung the huge axe directly at Hiei's head. Hiei tumbled out of the way and just nearly missed the axe. Hiei then called on the power of the Darkness Flame and his entire arm became devoured by a shadowing energy he charged it up then released it into Bui's body. Bui's armor then began to crack apart until all that was left was Bui's half naked body. He was an Indian man with a red dot on his forehead. He was extremely muscular, and he was now very mad. This would be the biggest fight of Hiei's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Kuwabara Vs Toguro

CHAPTER 2

Hiei rushed towards Bui and brought his fist back behind his head . "Take this!!" He said as he landed the blow directly on the red dot on Bui's forehead. Bui didn't even flinch. He then grabbed Hiei and held him high in the air. Hiei began to scream as Bui crushed his ribs. "AHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Hiei as he make shrill noises out of his mouth. Hiei couldn't believe how strong Bui was. Bui didn't look that strong, but then again those who don't look strong normally are. Hiei's ribs were now completely shattered. Pieces of Hiei's bone poked through the flesh of his abdomen . Hiei screamed and screamed and screamed. The Demon crowd was getting very loud. "KILL HIM!!" They said. " RIP HIS HEAD OFF!!" said another. Bui then preceded take his axe in one hand while the other hand still grasped Hiei's body. Hiei's three eyes got very big and then Bui took his axe and slashed it down upon Hiei's head. But noone was in Bui's hand. Hiei had teleported inside Bui's body. Hiei then ripped out of Bui's stomach and the match was over. The announcer said "Hiei WINS!! Team Urameshi with 2 points!!" Team Urameshi jumped in joy. Kurama would not be able to fight. He was still injured from the fight that he was in. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the only ones left. "The next match is……… Kuwabara Vs. Elder Toguro!!" The crowd of horned demons went wild. "Well I guess I should get over to the arena" said Kuwabara as he stepped up on the stage. Elder Toguro walked up onto the stage and approached Kuwabara. "Are you ready?" Togoru asked. "are you?" said Kuwabara. "Why of course I am" Said Toguro. "Combatants ready?" The two opponents nodded their head. " FIGHT!!" Toguro stretched his left arm all the way across the stage and stabbed Kuwabara in the stomach with his long fingernails. Trickles of blood went everywhere. "That hurt" said Kuwabara. Kuwabara then ran up to Toguro and punched him in the stomach. Toguro did not flinch because he has the ability to shift his main organs around in his body, so noone can ever get a vital shot on him. "What the hell?" Said Kuwabara as he charged at Toguro again. Toguro dodged Kuwabara and punched him in the back of the head. " Have you had enough yet? Said Toguro. "No!!" Yelled Kuwabara. Kuwabara kicked Toguro in the face. This time he made contact. A large blood blister emerged on top of Toguro's head. " ARRRGGHH!!" said Toguro as he wimpered in pain. "Cry like the bitch you are!" Said Kuwabara.

Kuwabara finally threw a roundhouse kick at the blood blister on top of Toguro's head. The blister busted open into a spray of dark red blood. The blood splattered all over the audience and it went on the newly cleaned stage as well. Kuwabara ran up to Toguro again and began to stomp his head. After every kick you could hear his skull cracking into tiny little pieces. Brain began to emerge out of Toguro's bloody pulp of a head. "KUWABARA WINS!!" Screamed the announcer. " Team Urameshi WINS THE DARK TOURNAMENT!!" This had been a crazy and unforgetful day for all of Team Urameshi . But it wasn't nearly over yet. There would be lots more blood. Lots more blood.

Coming Soon!!Yu Yu Hakusho: The Fortress of Death


End file.
